


Truth or challenge

by Repata_stories



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: #Repata #TashaZapata, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 21:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20607908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Repata_stories/pseuds/Repata_stories





	Truth or challenge

This was undoubtedly the most tiring week since I returned to work at the FBI, I was not 100% in the field yet, and at the end of the day we decided to go out for a drink, we were all struggling to move on. As we waited for our requests, I saw that Reade was looking at me for a moment, even trying to look at him as well, but it was pointless, I am really the worst person to flirt in the world; After I came back to the team, we didn't talk about the "we" question, we just preferred to be friends, but I know he was desperate when Boston said I was still inside the building, he and the whole team believed I wouldn't leave in time. . I managed to get out, luckily I left with some scratches. He offered me a ride home and halfway through I received an email inviting alumni from the College of Saint Elizabeth to the annual student meeting, I always hated these events and always found an excuse not to go, but in this Invitation my smile grew, I don't understand why.  
\- Hey Tasha earned makeup discount? Said Reade making me get out of my thoughts.  
\- No, it's just a stupid invitation I get every year, always on the same date. Annual alumni meeting Friday night, I showed him the invitation.  
\- Seems interesting? You are not going?  
\- Of course not, I don't want to drive to New Jersey for almost two hours to see high school people.  
-Wow wow !! What don't you want to rediscover there?  
-You are so annoying, there is no one, I just don't want to waste my time meeting the alumni, discussing how they became adults in their amazing jobs.

\- I still think you should go!

\- And why don't you come with me? Forget, you must have commitment!

\- No Tasha, I have no commitment, I can accompany you if you want.

Heart pounding at the quick response, I had already convinced myself that he and I were a closed affair and that we would only maintain friendship. He left me at home and this Friday took too long to arrive.

-Tasha, all right for tonight?

\- If you insist, then let's go. We should leave early because of traffic.

Reade nodded, and soon the day kept its course, when I got home I took a long shower, remembering a little about high school days, how I was not popular, how I hated college pranks and always preferred to read in my free time, It was a good time. I put on a black dress, dried my hair and did a quick brush and a simple makeup, after all it was just a stupid event that I always hated.

I got a message that Reade was already waiting for me, I gathered everything in my bag and went downstairs, he was waiting for me at the entrance of the building, and he was very handsome, oh terrible PMS.

-Look how beautiful you are, what's his name?

-As? I'm just going for something that you insisted on more than me.

\- Your eyes sparkled when you received the e-mail, it looked like a child who waited all year for the Christmas present.

\- Let's go a long way there.

We followed the path laughing, listening to music while I admired Reade, it was good to be in his company;

\- Aren't you really going to tell me his name? Didn't you date someone at school?

\- Don’t you dare! I answered almost screaming.

\- Oh come on, you know the names of all my ex girlfriend without exception, because I can't know yours?

\- IT'S OK! You won!! I dated a guy, his name was Ben and he was a complete asshole and captain of the football team. Pleased?

\- Look Natasha Zapata dating a very popular guy at school and why did you break up?  
\- Ah Reade, really do you want to do this? He looked at me shaking his head. - I caught Ben kissing in the locker room with Hanna. She was a cheerleader.  
\- Were you a cheerleader too?  
I made a disgusted face. - Of course not, do I have a cheerleader face?  
\- He was a complete idiot, glad they broke up. He smiled at me.

We talked about work, about football until we got to the spot, he parked and we went to the party, music, lights and drinks, I shouted, grabbing Reade's arm. - I'm back in high school! - Reade smiled at my reaction when we found a mural with the picture of the alumni.  
\- Tasha is you?  
\- Oh let me see how horrible Reade! What are you doing? I said when Reade took a picture with the camera phone.

\- You were cute, how old were you? 16 ... 17 !! He sneered.

\- It's not funny!!! I said when he hugged me and kissed my forehead. We were having fun, we drank a little, ate and decided to sit in the stands, Reade got some drinks until I felt someone approaching me.  
\- Natasha, I can’t believe! Are you here?  
I can't believe you're such an idiot that I came here to talk to me, I thought.  
\- Hi Ben, how are you?  
\- Wow, you're different, it's... you changed... you're very beautiful, very. I hear you're an FBI agent now, I didn't find you on social networks.  
\- We don't have to do this Ben, I don't use social media because I hate it, and you don't have to talk to me like we're old friends, okay? - I was rude, I know that.  
A woman approached us, and I couldn't help but notice something familiar, how Hanna was different, she used to be pretty.  
\- Do you remember Natasha?  
She greeted me, I just wanted to strangle them both, but I breathed.

\- Hi Natasha, how are you? I smiled and shook my head, finally Reade arrived with our drinks, I think he got the message because he hugged me from behind and I introduced them.  
\- Do you wanna dance? Reade asked pulling me and saying goodbye to them.  
\- Hello how are you? He asked worriedly.  
\- Thanks, arrived in time, I think I should kill them there;  
We went to dance a romantic song and we hugged, and it was great to have Reade with his arms around my waist, his breath on my neck sometimes made me shiver, I put my hands on the nape of his neck and I stroking his neck when we were dancing, I felt his hands caressing my back, I wanted to kiss him, but held on.  
\- Reade, do you want to get out of here?  
\- Yes, I'll get the car.

We went back in silence, sometimes looked at each other, but said nothing.

\- Reade, I have a bottle of wine in the fridge, I don't want it to dawn there! I said when we stopped the car at my apartment.

\- That's Tasha Zapata's best way to invite me for a drink. He said with a laugh.

We started drinking our wine, and I decided to tease Reade, if he was giving me signs that he wanted to play with me, I would do it first, we started drinking and I looked at Reade, saw that he was staring at me.

\- Truth or challenge?

\- You won't do that !! He laughed.

\- Would you like to be somewhere else tonight?

\- Lie, I had so much fun with you tonight! My turn, truth or dare?

\- True, you do not know how to make challenges!

\- Were you jealous of seeing Ben with Hanna?

\- What a question without logic, I wanted to kill them yes. Some wine? Reade held out his glass and I looked at him.

\- What are you thinking, Tasha?

\- Shall we continue with everything that happened between us?

\- You didn't ask the truth or dared. He said, sipping some more wine.

\- Fuck, I'm sorry, I don't know what I'm talking about.

I got up confused and went to the porch, I needed air after the shit I said, and I know I made him thoughtful for what I said, I felt Reade approaching me, he made me turn and look into his eyes.

-Reade ... He kissed me, it was so amazing, that even in my best thoughts I couldn't think of anything so magical, I felt our bodies entering the room, and when we took off our clothes, we were consumed, his tongue danced in my mouth, his hand ran over my skin, with every touch she burned, I let out a moan as he sat me on his lap, when I felt filled with him, he couldn't control himself, I threw my head back. That's when I decided to tease him, I leaned against the back of the couch and started to mount him, he moaned my name between his teeth, made me accelerate, his eyes blazing, Reade was the best sex of my life without a doubt . I had my third orgasm and lay on the couch.  
\- Tasha.... you are my best challenge. Reade spoke still breathlessly.  
I laughed as I kissed his breastplate, which now belonged to me.  
\- Me? I sat on his lap, causing him to get up and put his face on me, kissing him lovingly and then maliciously. - Do you want another challenge? Let’s go to the bathroom.  
I didn't get off his lap, and we made our way to the shower, I felt his cock get aroused, I decided to play with him, when I got off his lap I started tracing kisses from the neck to the waist, paying full attention to her defined abdomen, which contracted every time I licked and alternated with kisses.

-Tash ... he moaned.

I held his erect member as he stared at me incredulously, he pulled to kiss me, a hot kiss, began to explore every part of my neck, lap and breasts, giving full attention to the last, Reade had full ability to make me stay in ecstasy. .  
\- Reade... I moaned with my mouth on my breasts. I just wanted him to penetrate me more when shower water spilled over our bodies. When he went the way I wanted, I dug my nails into his back and buried my face in his chest.  
We ended up loving each other, and went to bed, lying there in his arms, feeling all the affection and protection that is in his arms that gave me, closed my eyes and thanked him is with me.  
\- Reade, do you want to hear a truth?  
\- Yes! He turned to look into my eyes.  
\- I love you!  
I received the tenderest kiss in the universe and fell asleep in the arms of the man I love.


End file.
